Lucy Heartifilias Revenge
by Zaky31700
Summary: This is a fanfic about Lisanna coming back and Lucy getting kicked out and she's the long lost dragon princess. Hope u enjoy it! Disclaimer Hiro mashima owns fairytail not me
1. Kicked Out

**Bold= speech**  
 _ **Italics= thought**_

Normal= story

Lucy Pov

It's been 3 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas. I am happy she came back, everyone is so happy but everytime I come near her she always shrugs me off or gives me a death glare also the guild have been ignoring me the only people who talk to me now are Wendy,Gajeel,Romeo,Mira,Juvia,Master, the thunder tribe and the exceeds. Even Levy my best friend has ignored me. Juvia is my best friend. She hates Gray for ignoring me and she now dosen't talk third person, she talks normal. All my friends are so caring and kind. Team Natsu have been going on jobs but always when I ask if I can join them they say " **sorry lucy we are taking Lisanna with us" or "You should get some rest this is too hard"** When they say that I want to rip their heads off literally! But it doesn't matter I have been going with my Onii-chan Laxus and the thunder tribe. Yes Laxus is my brother and Master is my grandfather.

~Next day~

I can't wait for today it's my birthday. I get up and go to the bathroom and soak myself into vanilla and strawberry scented water. I dry myself off and get changed. I wear a white/blue mini skirt, with a blue/gold/white t-shirt. I summon Cancer and ask him to do my hair. He adds curls into my hair, then he disappears. Then mister playboy aka Loke appears and hugs me, " **Happy Birthday lulu!"** he hands me a box, with a gold charm bracelet whith the zodiac signs on it. I give him a hug, " **Thanks Loke" " It's from all your spirits and me" "Tell them thank you"** and with that Loke returns to the celestial spirit world. I put on the charm bracelet and start to walk to the guild. I open the doors, " **Ohayo Minaa"** as expected nobody responded apart from my true friends. " **Happy Birthday Lucy/-San/bunny girl/Lulu/Lushee"** they all said. Then they give me my presents. Mira and Juvia gave me a beautiful dress which was pink but then faded white towards the bottom. " **Arigatou Mira and Juvia".** They both smiled at her. Wendy, Romeo,Gajeel, Lily and Carla got me a celestial key that had rubies and horns. I gave Wendy and Carla a hug and the boys a kiss on the cheek and the exceeds. The boys blushed. Happy gave me a ring which had a cat in it which was blue " **So you will always remember me" "Thank you Happy!"** she gave him a hug and a kiss. Gramps, Laxus and the thunder tribe got her two celestial keys. One had stars on it and the other wing wings. She gave them a big hug and kiss. By the way Ever and me are BFFs. We are inseparable.

While I was laughing with everyone team Natsu came over to me. " **Lucy we need to talk to you"** , Natsu said in a serious tone. " **What is it?"**. " **We are kicking you out of Team Natsu, and replacing you with Lisanna"** I was on the verge of tears, " **Why?". "Because your weak,pathetic and useless and you was just a replacement for Lisanna"** the whole guild laughed so did team Natsu. I ran out of the guild. While I was running I bumped into someone with blue hair, it was Jellal. 'probabl _y come to see Erza'_ **"Why are you crying Lucy?"** I told him everything (by the way Ultear and Merely were there) They were shocked and asked if I was alright. I nodded. **"Erm, Lucy we were wondering can we stay at your house cause we have no where else to go". "Yeah sure!"** I exclaimed.

Once we got to my house I directed Ultear and Meredy to the guest room. " **I'll sleep on the couch", said Jellal. "No its fine u can sleep with me", I told him while blushing.** So we got into bed Jellal put his arm around my waist and hugged me closely. I tried to moves his arm but he was too strong, so I gave up and fell asleep.


	2. Love Blooms

Jellal Pov

I woke feeling something warm on my chest. I open my eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes. _'oh I remember me, Ultear and Meredy crashed at Lucy's house'_ I then remembered about what Fairytail and Team Natsu did to Lucy. I formed my hand into a fist.' _I am disappointed in fairytail saying they care about their nakama'_ whilst I was thinking, I felt someone stir below me. Lucy's waking up.

Lucy's Pov

I wake up feeling warm and arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Jellal! 'wha _t is he doing in my bed'_ Then I recall about yesterday. I remembered what fairytail did to me. I started to cry. " **Lucy please don't cry"** I heard Jellal say. To be honest when I look at him, he looks cute. 'n _o stop it Lucy stop thinking like that, but I can't he is really beautiful and that tattoo makes him look cool'_ _ **"ucy...Lucy!"**_ _'i heard Jellal calling my name'_ I snapped out of my thoughts and saw how close Jellal was to me. I blushed so hard. " **Are you okay Lucy?" "Yeah, can you please let go of me",** I say whilst blushing. " **Oh sorry",** he said I thought I saw a blush. " **You can take I bath I'll go and make breakfast" "Okay!",** he said.

ONE HOUR EARLIER...

Ultear's Pov

Me and Meredy woke up. We went to go and wake up Jellal and Lucy but when we came in they were sleeping peacefully. "Soo **o Kawaii!",** Meredy said. " **Let's leave them for a while"** So me and Meredy left the lovebirds and when to magnolia forest. Me and Meredy are trying to find a good place so we can help Lucy. It's disgusting what fairytail did, we want to help her prove that she isn't pathetic. While we were waking through the forest we heard a **Roarrrr!** We saw a dragon. " **Who are you and what are you doing here",** it's spoke. " **My name is Ultear and Meredy, we are looking for a training space to help a friend". " What is this friends name?" "Lucy Heartfillia"** The dragons eyes widen, " **Bring her to me if you would be so kind" " Why should we?" "As she is the princess of the dragons and I was sent to return her home, her mother is waiting for her",** the dragon said gently. Me and Meredy were shocked. " **We will bring her to you"** With that me and Meredy ran to Lucy's house.

Back to Lucy's Pov

Jellal and me finished eating breakfast. Ultear and Meredy left a note telling us they will be back. So I started to walk to the guild. Jellal accompanied me and said " **Thank you for letting us stay, also I wanted to tell you why we came to magnolia"** ' _I thought he came to see Erza'_ " **I thought you came to see Erza?" "No it was another reason",** he said nervously. " **Spit it out then",** I said not trying to sound annoyed. " **I came to see you and say I love you!"** I was shocked 'Jella _l loves me?' "_ **I loved you ever since I saw you at the tower of heaven. You are soo beautiful, I love your personality, your laugh, I love everything about you! It doesn't matter if you don't return my feelings"** ' _Jellal confessed to me' "_ **Telling by your face you don't like me"** He turned around I grabbed him wrist and kissed him on the lips. He kissed pack first it was passionate then it started to become rough.

Jellal Pov

The girl I love soo much, is kissing me, so kissed her back and we started to fight for dominance. Then we stopped, " **I love you too Jellal".** When she said that I was so happy, I gave her a passionate kiss, and she gladly returned it. They she broke the kiss " **I have to go I'll see ya later", she said.** I don't want her to leave but I will see her later. " **Okay, if you need me all you have to is think of me and I will come"** after that I gave a quick peck on the lips and she started to walk to fairytail. ' _I will never let anyone hurt her or let her go'._ I started to look for Ultear and Meredy and they told me everthing about them meeting a dragon, and she is a princess. I was shocked. Then I told them about me and Lucy. They squealed. We started to walk to fairytail to get Lucy. Ultear and Meredy kept saying, " **Jellu".** I was so happy Lucy is my girlfriend. Ultear and Meredy were happy for me. Once we came fairytail we heard people saying " **you don't belong here weakling"** we opened the guild door and saw them ganging up on Lucy. Me, Ultear and Meredy were filled with anger.


	3. Leaving

**_After Jellal and Lucy confesses_**

Lucy's Pov

I was so happy that Jellal loves me. I felt like notjing could go wrong (was she wrong). I opened the guild doors. " **Ohayo Minaa". "Here's the weakling", Cana shouted.** _'I forgot Natsu called me weak infront of the guild and they all laughed at me'_ I got hit by fire, I saw Natsu laughning his head off, " **What a weakling, I can't beleive i brought you to fairytail". "Yeah Natsu's right", Erza and Gray said. "You were just a replacement for me",the bitch said (Lisanna).** Then she kissed Natsu right on the lips thinking I would be jealous. i just shrugged it off and went to my real friends they all greeted me. " **Are you okay Lucy-chan" "Yeah I'm okay", I gave them my biggest smile. "Someones a bit to happy!", Mira said. "Is it a boy?", Juvia said. "It migth be", I said nervously.** Mira and the girls squealed. " **Who is it?" "Jellal!", I said whilst blushing. "OMG JELLU",said Mira. "Sooooo?".the girls asked. "So what?", I asked. "Have you told him".** I exaplained everything to them and they were so happy for me. However then I flew to the other side of the guild, " **Hahah, Pathetic!"** , the whole guild shoouted. Then they started to to attack me. Just then the guild doors opened showing Crime Sociere (is that how you spell it). I could see the anger in their eyes. " **Jellal what are you doing here?". asked Erza. "I am here to talk to my girlfriend!"** Then he started to walk to me and picked me up bridal style, I started to cry. " **Hush, its okay Lulu I am here".** I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest. **"Jellal drop the weaking!", Erza said.** Then she was attacked by ice. " **You have no right to call her a weakling Titania!", Ultear screamed at them. "I am dissapointed in fairytail, you are all disgustiung apart from the ones who still carry what fairytail is all about", screamed Melody.**

Masters Pov

I was coming back from the guild master meeting. I heard shouting coming from the guild, I came in and saw Crime Sociere. Jellal had Lucy in his arms. " **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" "Master the whole guild ganged up on Lucy, then Jella,Ultear and Meredy came in and helped her", Mira told me. "Why did you gang up on Lucy?" "Because she is a weakling!",** I heard someone said.

Dragons Pov

I believed that the two girls Meredy and Ultear would bring me Lucy Heartfillia. I waited ' _Whats taking them so long?"_ Suddenly then Igneel appeared with Grandeeney , Metalicana and Acnologica. " **What are you all doing here?" "Princess Lucy is endanger", Acno said.** We all went into our human forms and reached the fairytail guild. We heard all the comotion. I had enough. " **Enough. she is not a weakling!", I bellowed. "Butt out this is nothing of your concern", a boy with red said.** _'Oh he shouldn't have said that son of Igneel'_ I felt warmer I saw Igneel getting angry. " **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO CELESTIA LIKE THAT!"** " **Why do you care!"** _' Oh no he is now angry'_ Then Igneel attacked his own son. " **ENOUGH Igneel!", Acno shouted. "Acnos right we are only here for Princess Lucy Heartfillia", Grandeeney said. "Me why?", said a girl who looked like Queen Layla. "Princess this might hurt", I touch her head and gave her memories back.**

Lucy's Pov

The woman touched my head who's name I think is called Celestia. I felt pain through my body, I saw images of my childhood. A few minutes later I opened my eyes and saw them, " **Uncle Igneel, Uncle Metalicana , Uncle Acno, Aunty Grandeeney and Aunty Celestia", I screamed and gave them all a big hug. "Welcome back blondie", Metalicana said. I punched him "I told you to stop calling me that".** He started to chuckle. Iumped on his back, " **Giddy up Iron head!"** Me and all thye dragons started to laugh. Then I saw Jellal and ran to him and gave him a big hug. " **Hi Lulu!", he said. "Hi Jelly!".** He pouted. **"What you don't like your nickname?!", I said smirking.** I then heard Ultear and Meredy laughing, i gave them both a hug. " **You and Jella make a cute couple!", they both squealed.** Then warm arms wrapped my waist , " **So Lulu do you think we make a great couple?".** I turned around and kissed him on the lips, **"Does that answer your question?".** He gave me his warmest smile. " **Ahem sorry princess to interupt but we are here to take you to the dragon realm" "Can Jellal, Ultear and Meredy come with me?" "Of course" "Lusheeee please let me come with you?!", Happy asked. "Can Happy come?" "Yes". "Princess you have a wonderful boyfriend, your mum would be happy to meet him", Grandeeney said. "Oi Luce I sorry for what i said", Natsu said. "Apology not accepted".** They all started to say sorry, I had enough so i told everyone to go outside, then I told my true friends to stand beside me the I chanted, "Elemental Dragon Roar!" Hit everyone then I told Master i will be back in 3 years. He accepted, and so did my friends. I said goodbye, then me, the dragons and Crime Sociere went to the dragon real


	4. Return To Magnolia

**_Dragon Realm_**

Lucy's Pov

I waved goodbye to my friends and entered the portals. I was so happy to see my real home again. Jellal intertwined his hand with mine and we started to walk to the palace. Once we got there I saw my mother and ran to her. " **I missed you so much Mum". "I did to Lucy".** Me and my mum spent the day talking about everything that has happened do far, when I told her about me and Jellal she squealed. " **You better love her with all your heart", she told Jellal. "Don't worry your highness I will", he said smiling at me.** Then Grandeeney showed us to our rooms and told us to get ready as they are having a party for mr returning.

 ** _Skip after the ball_**

We all went to bed, me and Jellal went into bed. His arms were wrapped around me, while I snuggled into his chest. " **I love you Lulu" "I love you to Jelly".** We both went to sleep. The next day we were woke up by giggling. I woke up and saw my mom, Ultear, Meredy and Celest. I saw Jellal was still asleep, with his arms still around me. " **Have you not heard of privacy!", I screamed at them. "No Lucy its just you and Jellal looked so cute", Ultear said. "You have got fifteen minutes, to be downstairs", my mum said.** 'I forgot i have to train for 3 years with the dragons, phonexis, angels, demons etc.' " **Don't forget you will be meeting your farther today". "I can't wait, now please can you get out!".** They all left the room. ' _I can't to meet my farther, Jude wasn't my farther he was just someone my mum married to keep me safe. My dad is the king of the underworlds meaning demons etc and my mum is the queen of the angels and all'_ " **Morning Lulu", Jellal said.** Then he grabbed me and kissed me, I kissed him back and we started to have a make out session. " **Jellal we need to go downstairs my training begins today, and so does yours". "I don't want to I want to stay a sleep awhile longer with you".** So we lied there for another fifteeen minutes util Igneel came into the room saying, " **Princess your training begins now!"** and he pick me up and summoned his dragon wings and took me to his island.

 ** _After 3 years_**

I finished my training. My dad is awesome and caring, his name is Azel. I know know every magic in existent. Ultear has learnt time, water, ice dragon slaying. Meredy has learnt muisc,demon slaying. Jellal has learnt apcalypse and god slaying. We both are still the same, me and Meredys hair changes colour when we turn into demons. Happy became my exceed. Crime sociere got exceeds aswell Jellals names is Lightning, Ultear is called Crystal and Meredy is called Star. We were all getting ready to go back to Fiore. I am going to get my revenge on fairytail after that we are joining. You wondering how are Jellal, Ultear and Meredy are going to the join the guild, but it turns out the king of Fiore is my mothers brother and Hisui is my cousions also we are part of the wizards saint I'm one, Jella is two, Ultear is three and Meredy is 4. The chairman of the magic council and me now are good friends and we share the job of being the chairman of the magic council. i can't wait to go back and see Gramps, Laxus and my friends. We said our goodbyes. I no longer need my celestial keys as all I have to do is to summon them, also me and Aquarius are good friends now. I gave them all a hug. " **Makes sure to stay in touch and beat my disgrace of a son and tell him he's no longer my son", Igneel said. "I expect grand kids next time you come back", my mum said. "Hopefully you will", Jellal said smirking at me.** I slapped him on the head. Everyone laughed. We step through the portal and came to Magnolia. I already sent Virgo to get a house for us. We walked to fairytail. We put up our hoods and I opened the doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.


	5. The Strongest Team

( **At the guild)**

 **Mira's Pov**  
It's been 3 years since Lucy and Happy left the guild. Everyone was ashamed of themselves. Me and everyone who was still friends with Lucy, miss her so much but we keep on smiling for her as we know she will come back. I can't wait for her to come back so much has happened, Wendy and Romeo became a couple, Juvia and Lyon are a couple and me and Laxus are also a couple. Laxus and Master are the ones who are still miss Lucy, but they still get on with their lives. Suddenly the guild doors opened.

No one's Pov  
The guild doors opened showing four cloaked figures, they started to walk towards Mira. **"Is your master here?"** , the cloaked person in the middle asked. **"Yes he is upstairs",** Mira pointed towards the stairs. **"I'm back Mira",** the person responded and lifted their hood, so that Mira could see. Mira straight away broke down in tears. The cloaked figures started to walk to the Masters office.

Just then a salmon coloured boy blocked their way. **"Oy who are you and what business do you have with the Master!"** The tall figure responded, **"Move out of the way Salamander!".** Then he punched him. The figures smirked. They made their way to the office and knocked on the door.

 **Masters Pov**  
I was filling out the paperwork that the council sent, when four figures came into my office. **"What brings you here?",** I asked. **"Gramps that hurts me not remembering about you own granddaughter",** the figure in the middle said, then took of its cloak. **" Lucy your back!",** I said crying and giving her a hug. " **I missed you Gramps!" "Are you here to join the guild?"** **"Yeah me, Jellal, Ultear,Meredy,Happy,Lightning,Melody and Star are joining the guild!" "It's good and nice to meet and see you again".** I gave them their guild marks. We walked outside to the balcony.

 **Lucy's Pov**  
We got our guild marks and went outside to the balcony. " **Listen up brats we have new members and two old members joining the guild" "Who Gramps", Natsu said. "Jellal Fernández and his exceed Lighting, Ultear and her exceed Melody, Meredy and her exceed Star".** They took off their cloaks and Erza looked at Jellal with love hearts in her eyes. Jellal looked at her with disgust, I smirked. Then Gramps said," **And finally the ones and only Lucy Heartfillia and her exceed Happy!".** Happy and me took off our cloaks and all our Real friends, gave us a big hug. " **Can't br...eath",** Happy and me said. They let go off us, then two big arms picked me up, " **I missed you lil sis"** I hugged Laxus back, **"I missed you too Laxus-nii"** Mira came up to Laxus and hugged him. **"I already know Mirxaus, Rowen and Juviyon".** They all blushed and me and Happy started laugh. **"What about you and Jellal and Happy and Carla",** Mira said evilly. Jellal wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, **"Me and Lu are doing great thx for asking Mira",** Jellal said. I then nudged Happy towards Carla. Carla walked up to Happy and said, **"Hi I missed you Happy"** She gave him a fish and Happy took it and gave a peck on her cheek, **"I did too, Carla will you go out with me?" "Of course Happy!"** she gave him a big hug. I laughed at them. **"Guys do you want to make a team?" " Yeah!"** they all shouted. " **Our team name can be known Raging Devils"Wendy** said. **"Great name Wendy!",** I said. Everyone agreed.

 **Raging Devils**  
 ** _lucy_**  
 ** _Jellal_**  
 ** _Ultear_**  
 ** _Meredy_**  
 ** _Wendy_**  
 ** _Gajeel_**  
 ** _Romeo_**  
 ** _Mira_**  
 ** _Laxus_**  
 ** _Juvia_**  
 ** _Thunder tribe_**  
 ** _And the exceeds_**

 ** _"_** **Master we have made a team called RAGING DEVILS!",** I told Gramps. " **Okay!" "Alright together". "RAGING DEVILS",** we all said and raised our hands into the sky. Gramps then got on the top balcony, " **Brats listen up we have a new team and they are the strongest in the guild the name is RAGING DEVILS!"** All of raging devils smiled and pumped their fist into the air, we partied however there was one team that didn't and it was Team Natsu. I haven't forgiven them or the guild.


	6. Big News!

p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; color: #555555; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Lucy Pov/span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Raging Devils have just finished their 20th mission this week. I was happy I was back with my family. We all went to the guild as master has called an important meeting. When we came in Gramps told everyone to shut class="apple-converted-space" /spanstrong style="box-sizing: border-box;""Brats I have got some news from the Magic council, we are becoming one guild with sabertooth"/strongspan class="apple-converted-space" Once Gramps said that me and Laxus were smiling because I had another brother in sabertooth also a cousion and class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanstrong style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why should we join with sabertooth, they were a horrible guild", Natsu said. "Not anymore the guild master and his daughter were possesed by Zerefs magic"./strongspan class="apple-converted-space" The guild started to argue then I said,span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanstrong style="box-sizing: border-box;""SHUT UP!"/strongspan class="apple-converted-space" everyone straightaway looked at class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanstrong style="box-sizing: border-box;""I say we should give sabertooth a chance!"/strongspan class="apple-converted-space" They stopped arguing./span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Then Gramps said,strong style="box-sizing: border-box;""Right so it is decided we will give sabertooth a chance, everyone get ready they should be here by 5pm"/strongspan class="apple-converted-space" He then went to his office and everyone apart from us were depressed. The group already know about that I have family in sabertooth. Mira then said, "/spanstrong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey guys let's make a welcome party with them"span class="apple-converted-space" /span/strongWe all agreed and we started to get everything ready./span/span/p 


	7. Family Reunited (contains lemon)

(4:30pm at the guild)  
 **Normal Pov**  
The raging devils are getting ready for the arrival of sabertooth. There are three who are the most excited, who are Lucy, Laxus and Makarov. **"Gajeel pull it up higher",** Lucy shouted. Lucy wanted everything perfect. While Lucy was bossing Gajeel around, big strong arms wrapped around her waist, **"Lulu, everything looks perfect",** Jellal said whilst putting his face into Lucy's neck. **"I know it's perfect, it's just I haven't seen them for a while and now they are coming and the family can be reunited"** , Lucy said while hugging Jellal.(By the way the king of Fiore and Hisui are coming with sabertooth) Whilst the raging devils are just making sure everything is ready, the rest of the guild are confused and gloomy. _'why are they happy that sabertooth are coming'_ they all thought.

(5pm at the guild)  
 **Lucy's Pov**  
Everything is ready, all we are missing are sabertooth. Laxus and my mum and dad are coming for the family reunion. Me, Laxy and Gramps are sooo excited. Just then the guild doors opened and then a loud voice shouted, **"Makarov where is mu niece and nephew".** When I saw my younger brother I ran up to him, **"I missed you Bee". "I missed you too nee-san", Sting said.** I stopped hugging him and went and hugged Hisui and Minerva, then big arms picked me up and tighter around me. " **What about my hug Lucy", my uncle Jiemma said.** I hugged him back, **"I missed you Gramps" I said.** Me and my family laughed, I then hugged my other uncle, the king of Fiore. Then two bright lights appeared, **"You forgot about us", the voices said**. Them mine, Sting and Laxus mum and dad appeared. Me and my brothers ran up to them and gave them a huge hug, then our farther shouted, **"FAMILY GROUP HUG"** , **and the rest of our family joined the hug.** I am happy my family is reunited. I then jumped to the top balcony and shouted, " **Anyone who hurts my family including my true friends and sabertooth, will have to answer to me!"** The guild nodded and trembled. Then Laxus shouted, **"Let's party"**.

(At Midnight)  
After the party mostly everyone apart from my family and raging devils were on the floor. We said goodbye to each other. Jellal, me, Ultear and Meredy and the exceeds went home. Happy went and stayed with Carla. Me and

Jellal went into our room then Jellal pinned me on the wall and started to kiss me roughly. I put my hand through his hair, he then ripped off my top and started to kiss me neckleaving hickeys. I then ripped off his t-shirt. He lied me down on the bed, and started to suck my nipples. **"Ahh, Jellal",** I moaned. Jellal chuckled, " **You loving this", he said in my ear**. I turned him over and pinned him on his back. I kissed him roughly, then started to suck on his neck. **"Ahh",** Jellal moaned. I moved down to his nipples and linked them. I went further down and pulled his pantsdown and his boxers, I took his manhood into my mouth and started to suck and lick. **"Yeah, just like that Lucy, don't stop"** , Jellal moaned. I started to suck harder and quicker, Jellal moaned, **"I'm going to cum"** , he came into my mouth. I liked all his semen. He then pinned me on the bed, he positioned his manhood outside my vagina, he looked at me. I nodded he entered me, first it hurt put the it felt nice. He kissed me and started to move. I moaned in the kiss. Jellal started to move faster. **"Jellal I'm going to cum", "So am I!",** Jellal said. We both came at the same time. It felt good. Jellal layed next to him and hugged me. **"I love you Lulu". "I love you to Jelly".** I fell asleep in his arm. _'I love Jellal with all of my heart'_


	8. Double Suprise!

**_Lucy's Pov_**

I woke up next to my sexy boyfriend Jellal. I saw that we both were naked, I then remembered we 'di _d it'_ last night. My stomach starts to do somersaults, I then ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. _'It must have been something I ate yesterday'._ So I went the kitchen and made breakfast, but when I saw the clock it said it was 3:45 in the afternoon. I ran to the bedroom and shouted, **"Jellal get up we overslept! "**

 ** _Jellals Pov_**

I woke up to Lulu's shouting. **"Morning Lulu".** She then said, **"Get up we need to go to the guild"** , but after she said that she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I went to the bathroom and held her hair up. **"Lulu are you okay?". "Yeah I'm fine"** , she exclaimed then she started to throw up again. **"Lulu I'm going to take you to Wendy okay?"**. She nodded. I got changed then went to the guild.

 ** _Mira's Pov_**

I was washing glasses when I saw Jellal come in with Lucy in his arm's. I ran to them and said, **"Jellal what's up with Lucy?". "She's been throwing up, since we woke up. Is Wendy here?". "Yeah I'll get her, take Lucy to the infirmary"**. Jellal took Lucy to the infirmary while I got Wendy.

 ** _Later_**

 ** _Nobody's Pov_**  
Wendy said she doesn't know what's up with Lucy, she said she will take her to see the doctors. Jellal wanted to take her but Mira stopped him and shaked her head. Wendy took Lucy to the doctors. Then Jellal said, " **Mira why didn't you let me take Lucy?". "Did you forget about today?!",** she exclaimed. The Jellal remembered. **"Oh yeah sorry". "It's okay anyway while Lucy's at the doctor's,you, me and raging devils will get the guild ready".** Jellal nodded. So the **Raging devils and Sabertooth and the Masters** started to get the guild ready. The master to the guild members not to get in the way. The guild nodded and carried on with their business, while a certain team was confused by what master and the others are doing.

 ** _Natsus Pov_**

Me and the team were confused by what sabertooth, raging devils and Master was doing, so I shouted to Happy, **"What's going on?". "Why should I tell you and you will find out later",** he said coldly. Me and the team was shocked. We really feel ashamed for what we did to Lucy. I miss Lucy, I loved Lucy but she's with Jellal. But that isn't going to stop me I am going to win Lucy's love.

 ** _Doctors_**  
 ** _Lucy's Pov_**  
Wendy took me to the doctors. When we went to see the doctor, I told her I have been throwing up. She then gave me cup to go and pee in. When she analysed the contents, she then said, **"Congratulations Miss Heartfillia you are pregnant!" "WHAT!"** ,me and Wendy said. I can't believe it I am pregnant, I'm going to be a mom and Jellal is going to be a dad. Wendy congratulated me. We thanked the doctor. I can't wait to tell Jellal. We made our way to the guild.

 ** _Skip to the Guild_**

When we opened the door, the guild was decorated beautifully. Ribbons were hanging down the balcony. All my friends and family was their even Hisui, the king and my mum and dad. In the middle was Jellal all dressed up. He walked to me and said, **"Hi Lulu do you like it?"** **"Yeah, what's it for?"**. He then got on one knee I heard the guild gasp and the girls squeal. He then opened a velvet red box, which had a beautiful diamond ring. **"Will you Lucy Heartfillia do me the honour of making the luckiest man in Fiore and marry me". "YES BAKA OF COURSE! ".** I jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss, he slipped on my ring. Everyone started to congratulate me, then Wendy came up to me and reminded me what I was going to say. So I got on the stage, **"Minna I have a special announcement to make we will be having another member joining us". "What do you mean",** everyone asked. **"I'm PREGNANT!".** It took five seconds to respond and Jellal shouted, **"I'm going to be a DAD!".** He grabbed me and spun me around. **"Thank you Lulu you are making one special man". "Don't you mean fiancé".** He chuckled and gave me a passionate kiss. We celebrated all night. But one corner of the guild was a team being gloomy. Team Natsu. ' _I think I should forgive them'_

 ** _Natsus Pov_**

Bastard. He took Lucy from me and she is carrying his child. What am I going to do. Then Lisanna comes up to me and starts to lap dance on me. I smirked and take her to my house and fuck her, while I fucked her I imagined she was Lucy and fucked her hard. (Sorry I made Natsu like this)


	9. Wedding

Normal Pov  
The two guilds were very busy getting ready for the wedding of Lucy Heartfillia and Jellal Fernández. The wedding was taking place where the rainbow cherry blossom tree is. The girls were rushing to Lucy's apartment to get her ready, while the boys were helping Jellal.

 _Lucy's Pov_  
Today's the day. I am so happy. Jellal and me are getting married and I am pregnant. Mira and tye girls are here helping me get ready. They bought a long white dress that faded to light blue towards the bottom. My mother gave me her Jewellery she wore on her wedding. A pearl crystal necklace and diamond earrings. My hair was braided into a bun.

 _Jellal's Pov_  
I feel like the luckiest man on earth, marrying the girl of my dreams. All the boys are helping me get ready even Natsu. (Lisanna is pregnant so Natsu has decided he is going to stay with Lisanna and help her raise there baby). I am wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie and a light blue flower in my pocket. We set off to the venue. All the guilds are here. I can't wait to marry Lucy the mother of my child and my love.

(Skip to 15mins before sunset)  
Normal Pov  
Lucy arrived with the girls and waited for her to walk down the aisle. She took her farthers arm and the music began. She saw Jellal standing there looking very handsome. Lucy took Jellal's hand and gave him a warm smile.

(Skip 5mins to the I do's)  
Authors Pov  
 **"Do you Jellal Fernández take Lucy Heartfillia to be your lawfully wedded wife and love and take care of her until you die?" "I do with all my heart", replied Jellal. "Do you Lucy Heartfillia take Jellal Fernández to be your lawfully wedded husband and love hime and take care of him until you die?" "I do", Lucy replied. "By the powers vested in me by Fiore I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride".** Jellal gave Lucy a passionate kiss. **"Family and friends I present to you Jellal Fernández and Lucy Fernández ".** All the guilds roared with cheers, contrast and tears. When Lucy came outside, all the girls went behind her. Lucy threw the bouquet but used her magic to make copies. Mira, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Yukino, Kagura, Hisui, Ultear and Meredy caught the bouquets. They all blushed so did the boyfriends. Lucy smirked evilly and winked at her friends. " **At least now we know the next couples to get married ", Lucy shouted.** All the guilds laughed and so did the couples next to get married.

(Skip to the end of the wedding)  
Lucy and Jellal went to there new who which Jellal bought. They went into bed. Jellal said, " **Thank you for marrying me Lulu". "My pleasure!"** Jellal and Lucy fell asleep with Jellal arms around Lucy's waist protectively.


	10. Epilogue

(5 Years Later)

Lucy's POV

Its been 5 years after the wedding and the birth of Jayson mine and Jellal's baby boy. In that year I forgave everyone. All my friends got married. Jayson is now 5 and is like his farther very protective with blue hair and Jellal's tattoo and my brown eyes and knowledge. Today is Jayson's birthday and me and Jellal have planned a suprised party.

(Skip to the party)

Jayson's pov

Todays my birthday and I can't wait for what my mum and dad have planned for me. We got to the guild. My mum told me to open the doors. When I opened it I saw everyone including my uncles, aunties, great uncle and grand parents, they all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAYSON!". I hugged my mum and dad.

(Skip to Lucy's POV)

Lucy's POV

I went onto the stage and got everyones attention, "Minna I have another suprise for you all but mostly Jellal and Jayson". The whole guild was confused including Jellal and Jayson. My baby boy then asked me, "What's the suprise mum?" "Lets say you are going to be a brother". It took five seconds for a response until Jellal said, "I'm going to be a dad again!" I nodded and he ran up to me and hugged me close to him and kissed me passionately, it felt like deja vu. Jayson then shouted, "Ew mom, dad don't kiss in front of us". Then Jellal said, "Jayson why don't you go and kiss Sapphire". Jayson blushed so did Sapphire. Sapphire is Lyon's and Juvia's daughter. Everyone congratulated me and Jellal. Jayson gave me a warm hug and thanked us for making him a brother.

THE END


End file.
